For the Last Time
by I'm4realBtman
Summary: He had been a spectator in this act called life while Alexander had always been center stage. Well, now it was time for Burr to make a name for himself. Rated M for some breif but strong language, but nothing more than what is said in the musical itself.


**Any and all mistakes are mine (honestly the only thing I own from this). Got the idea from Waving Through a Window from the Dear Evan Hansen Soundtrack, so I would suggest listening to that while reading.**

* * *

He had always waited. He never wanted to face the shame or the embarrassment of some mistake. It had started when he was just a child. He was a good son in all sense of the idea. He was well mannered and always obedient. He spoke when spoken to and hardly any other time. As a boy he was this way so that he would not embarrass his wonderful parents. After all, his mother was a genius and his father commanded respect; what kind of son would he be to ruin their hard earned reputations? He maintained his stoic disposition even after his parents had passed on. To Aaron Burr, it was more important than ever to watch what he did and said now that his parents could no longer repair a tarnished legacy. So Aaron stayed quiet, more inclined to listen than to speak. He was never too eager to speak his mind on any particular issue and was therefore seen as a dumb or inferior man. Little did everybody know that Aaron was a strong believer in all of his many beliefs. If only the world could know what went on in Aaron's complex mind! He had loads of information in his head, after all, that was how he became such a wonderful lawyer and politician. If the world could give him a chance, they would see how brilliant and hardworking Burr was. Sadly, one thing always stood in the way of Burr getting the recognition that he deserved. One decidedly talkative thing. One talkative, arrogant, loudmouthed bother. It was indisputable that Hamilton had a magical way about words. His talent enthralled all of his audiences and his thoughts and ideas demanded attention. In all honesty, Aaron valued their friendship and admired his colleague since the day they first met. The respect he held for the immigrant held until his young friend began to insult him and taint the name that he had spent his whole life protecting. He fought for the control that had always come so naturally to him whenever Hamilton spoke about him as though he was the scum of the earth. Aaron had put up with it for this long, but after he missed out on becoming president due to the self-centered orphan's BS about him not having beliefs… well, it was the straw that broke the camel's back. He wrote a letter to warn Hamilton of their increasingly strained relationship, but Alexander took it in no seriousness and stated that all he was doing was making his country proud. Pride, the one thing that the conceited bastard always fell back on. Couldn't he see that he and Aaron were so similar? Everything that Aaron had done in his life was to make his parents proud. But no, that fool Hamilton could not pay enough attention to realize that Aaron deserved far much more credit than he received. Even before he had finished reading the latest of Hamilton's condescending letter, Burr realized that it was time to take action. Burr was always reserved and quiet. He had been a spectator in this act called life while Alexander had always been center stage. It was as though he had always been on the other side of a wall of glass; there but not _there_. Well, now it was time for Burr to make a name for himself. No more waiting around for the world to accept him. No longer would he worry about belonging or being polite or protecting his good family's name. It's time to break in the window that he had been watching the world through. It's time for years of pent up pain and emotion to be released for the whole ungrateful world to see. With these thoughts swirling through his complex brain and these emotions swirling through his bleeding heart, Aaron finished the letter that he had been writing to Hamilton.

" _Weehawken. Dawn. Guns. Drawn_." Now to wait for a response. This, he solemnly promised himself, would be the last time that he would wait for anything.

* * *

 **I hope that ya'll all enjoyed this little oneshot and please leave a review because I love to here from all of you wonderful people! :)**


End file.
